


Manic

by Aranur, Luttvicithor



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bipolar Disorder, Dirty Talk, First Time Bottoming, Homophobic Language, Incest, M/M, Manic Ian Gallagher, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 15:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17583782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aranur/pseuds/Aranur, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luttvicithor/pseuds/Luttvicithor
Summary: Ian is manic and out of control. His family doesn't realize what's wrong with him yet. Lip tries to confront him and finds a last resort solution to keeping him safe from himself.Assumes Chapter 1 ofOne Waybut breaks away from the rest of that fic/series.





	Manic

Lip slams the door shut behind them and just stares at Ian for a moment, trying to rein in his own anger. "What the fuck is going on? Fi only knows half of the bullshit you're pulling at the moment and she's worried as hell. I, on the other hand, get the feeling you really want to get several STDS or get raped or God knows what."

"Can't rape the willing, Lip," he says with a smirk and a casual shrug, brushing off the concern entirely. Ian scoops the cigarettes off the bedside table and lights one up.

"You're getting hurt!" How can one guy be so reckless. "And not just in the fun way so don't gimme that shit. What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Nothing's wrong with me! Jesus," he huffs. "I feel great. What, is it a fucking crime to hook up with whoever you want now? 'Cause last I checked, you were still going strong on skank of the week. Now _that_ shit is dangerous! You know how much shit you'd be in if one of them put a hole in the condom? At least I'm not risking making any more Gallaghers."

"First of all, getting someone pregnant is very different from getting yourself killed. Secondly, I have my fun but at least I know all of the women I sleep with and why. With you, it seems to be... whoever offers their dick or ass. What happened to Mickey anyway?"

"Fuck Mickey. I don't need him, okay? We had a good run but now he's got the baby and that fucking woman who hates me. Like, whatever, I don't have space for that shit in my life right now, I'm young and gorgeous and I'm ready to just leave all his domestic bullshit behind." Lewdly, he grabs his dick as emphasis for, "His loss."

Lip literally facepalms and shakes his head. "I really wanna deck you but on the other hand, I think that's almost what you're after."

"You wanna fight me, Lip? We totally could. I'd kick your ass but we could. You know, I don't think they're all that different. They're both about power, control, feeling good, intimacy. Fighting someone you love is very intimate, have you ever noticed that?" His thoughts are only tangentially related, focus a bit scattered. "Fighting and fucking. Both done better with people you love but pretty damn good either way."

"Are you on something?" Lip tilts his head. "And yeah, maybe you'd kick my ass but I'm still your big brother and a Gallagher like you. Some things never change."

"I'm not on anything. Why? You have something? I know where we could score some E. Wanna come with me?" Ian is already snubbing out his cigarette and grabbing his jacket.

"Jesus _Christ_." Lip has enough and shoves his brother back and down onto his bed. "No, I don't want E, I don't want anything apart from you listening to me. Something is wrong and I want you to talk to me, Ian. What's going on? How can I _help_ you?"

Ian huffs indignantly but is taking the road of passivity rather than aggression as he's pushed to the bed. "There is nothing wrong with me, Lip. I feel great. Only help I need is some ball shining, and since you're not about to do it and I'm not flexible enough to do it myself, you should get out of my way."

It's been a long time since he has felt this helpless. This useless. Lip lets out a long breath and just nods. "Fine." Now it's his turn to grab a cigarette.

"Thank you. Don't worry so much, I'm just going down to the club." He gets to his feet again.

"I will never not worry, baby brother," Lip says weakly. He rubs his face. "This fucking family..."

"Aww," he smiles, endeared. "That's sweet. That's really sweet, Lip. You're the best guy in my life, you know that?"

"Really? I seem to have a lot of competition." Scoffing, he blows out some smoke rings. "What do they give you? I mean, I know what Karen does for me but those dudes..."

His hand grazes over his cock as he thinks about the answer to the question. It's already getting him turned on. "They offer me double when they see my dick, suck it like it's some kind of holy object, make me feel like I'm doing them a favor just for using them to get off. You have no idea how good that feels."

Lip can't help it, he smirks. "I do, baby brother, I do. It runs in the family."

That makes Ian beam. "You do? I... I guess, I mean, I would hope you do. I hope you get it a lot. You _should_ get it a lot, you have this thing where people who never feel that way about anyone, feel that way about you."

He frowns, slightly confused. "What the heck's that supposed to mean? I was referring to the fact that my dick is almost nine inches and thick as a soda can."

"I know, I've seen you jerk off," simple, unashamed, like there's not a single thing weird about saying that. "I mean I'm not sure that's why I feel the way I do. Your dick is intimidating. You'd think if I wanted to worship cock I'd pick one I think I could take, but guess not. And if even I want nothing more than to get used by you and that monster, well, I would hope you get a lot of people who do."

It takes a moment for Ian's words to settle in but then Lip blinks. "Wait what? You want nothing more than to get used by me and that monster? You mean that's how girls think?"

Ian shrugs. "I don't know how girls think, girls are weird. But it's how the guys I fuck think about me, and how I think about you, so maybe. Probably."

Lip just looks at him in disbelief. "I'm your brother."

He shrugs again and grabs his jacket once more. "Yeah, and you've got the only cock I've ever thought about taking. But I get it, brothers can't do that kinda thing for whatever dumbass, arbitrary reason. So I'll catch you later."

"Wait." Lip grabs Ian's hand and pulls him back as fast as he can. "You really want me like that?"

Ian doesn't resist in the least, turning back to Lip easily and with a smile. "Yeah. And before you accuse me of being on something again, I always have. You know how when you first figure out it feels good to touch your dick, just touching it is enough? But then eventually it isn't anymore and you have to start thinking about things to get off? Your hand instead of mine, that was my first fantasy."

Absently, Lip looks down at his big, calloused hands. _Not fit for an academic._ Fuck them. "Then why do you go out fucking all those insufficient fools when I'm right here?"

"Because you're my straight brother," he says flatly. "The only two barriers in the world my booty shorts can't overcome. Well, actually, now that I think about it, they have cured straight a time or two..."

Maybe that's the solution. Lip licks his lips and leans back. "You've never tried. You should." His voice is rough and husky.

"I... what?" Confusion slowly fades into a grin and he returns that gesture, tongue wetting his lips before biting down on the lower one. Ian moves in, crowding Lip and leaving no space between them. "I still think about that morning in the van. Drives me crazy, having no idea why you did it or how to get you to do it again, but still gets me off just the same."

"Well, first thing: realizing I'm not straight per se would be a start." Lip teasingly cups his bulge. "Secondly, you know how much of a turn on it is to feel wanted. And you _really_ delivered on that."

"Not straight _per se_ , huh?" Ian arches an eyebrow, still smirking, and reaches to replace Lip's hand with his own, stroking big brother's cock through denim. "So, what, you're a little gay for me? Only person who really knows you, knows exactly who he's ready to get on his knees for."

It's true, isn't it? As ridiculous as it sounds. But he wouldn't mind fucking Ian. Especially with the women in his life being extraordinary bitches. "I don't touch any other guy like this, do I?" Lip strokes Ian's face and brushes his thumb over his parted lips.

Ian pushes his tongue out and licks Lip's thumb before taking it into his mouth and sucking. His hands move to start opening his brother's pants and free his cock. "I think about you when I jerk off all the time. Sometimes it's not even about you doing anything, I just see you sleeping up there and I get hard."

"Sounds like you've got it bad," Lip teases gruffly. Before Ian can get to his cock directly, he slaps his hand away though. "Lock the door and get those fuckin' shorts on."

He pouts, but only until he can't help but snicker. "Wait, really? You want me to dress up for you? Didn't figure sparkly spandex was your thing, Lip." He complies at least as far as locking the door.

Lip smirks, eyes dark. "I want to see how much you want me. How desperately you need me to be _a little gay for you_ and how far you'd go to get me there."

Even this crazy, Ian's a little calculating. He gives a nonchalant shrug and turns on the faggot stripper vibe, hips swaying slightly as he walks over to get a pair of shorts. Soon he's stripping naked, just like big brother told him to.

"Good boy." Lip wraps his own hand around his dick, stroking himself slowly. "You said me jerking you off was your first fantasy but with the crazy amount of sex you've been having it sure wasn't your last, was it? Did it get filthier?"

"Much, much filthier. The most recent time was one of the best, in my opinion. You'd made it out of this shithole, got some job where you make way too much money and have to wear a suit all day. You're too good for all of us, but sometimes you let me come by to suck your dick while you sit at your desk. You repay the favor, though. With a few hundred in cash or some coke, whichever you happen to have on hand."

"Christ, you're fucked up." Lip chuckles and shakes his head. "And I doubt life is ever going to change that way for me but hey, if you're being a good face hole you can suck me off whenever."

"How generous," he teases with a snicker, then finally pulls his shorts on. He's certainly not discreet about the way he adjusts himself in them. "You can't be surprised though, can you? We're all that fucked up, just my fucked up happens to come in the form of slut."

"And what's my form then?" Fuck, his baby brother does look really good. All pale muscle and a really nice, big dick. "Because I can't remember how many times I've wanted to get into a fight with you, ending up on top, my cock rubbing against your crack." Lip knows exactly what to say to get what he needs.

"Fuck," he gasps quietly at the image, then comes close again, still carrying that little sway of his hips. "That's your form of fucked up, right there. You're violent, savage, any time your problems get too much, you solve them with pain. And when they're way, way too much, doesn't even matter whose pain it is, yours is just as good as the other guy's."

"I'm pretty sure it would hurt a lot if I forced my cock up your ass, wouldn't it?"

He pales, if that's even possible, and shakes his head. "Too much. Way too much. I told you, Lip, your dick is a monster."

"You said you can't rape the willing," Lip shoots back, expression twistedly dangerous.

"Well, yeah, but... Lip, come on, you're way too smart to not know what that does. How bad that would fuck me up. I've never been fucked before, I want the first time to be good."

He nods. "Yeah, and you're banking on always being stronger than the guys who want to fuck you. Just imagine I wasn't such a nice guy."

"But you are," he says, eyebrows furrowed with worry as he slips his hand over Lip's stomach. "Please, you don't wanna hurt me like that. You wanna take my virgin ass and make sure I never have anyone as good as you."

Lip grabs his wrist and the back of his neck and pulls him down hard. "You better make sure I keep feeling that way then, baby brother." He clashes their mouths together and kisses Ian hard and with all the love and frustration he feels for him, completely taking over.

Ian moans like he's been starving for this, loud and lewd, forgetting the rest of the world exists. He sets his free hand in Lip's chest to feel his strength and heartbeat.

"You sure sound like some slut," Lip teases with a grin, rubbing Ian's hard-on through his shorts.

"Yes," it's a needy noise and his hips push forward into Lip's hand. His cock pulses under the touch. "More, please, ohmygod Lip."

"You're really that into me, aren't you?" It's still hard to believe even though he makes sure not to sound insecure. Ian is a beautiful guy and the men he fucks can't look much worse. In comparison, Lip feels ridiculously average.

"Yes! Fuck yes, everything about you. More than anyone." He closes his eyes, focuses on the sensation, on everything Lip will give him. "Do you really have no idea how much you turn me on?"

"How the fuck would I know any about that?" He laughs softly and rolls them over on the bed so they have enough room and he can lie on top of Ian, still stroking and teasing him.

He grins and rocks his hips up against his brother. "I dunno, because you seem to know everything? Seriously, I just assume you know all my secrets all the time, even though I hope you don't."

"I figured out you were gay long before you came out. Does that count?" Lip smirks and gently slaps Ian's ass. And then again, a little harder.

"That definitely counts," he's starting to pant gently now, lust written all over his body. "Why'd you do it? That morning in the van?"

"Honestly? Because I was horny as fuck and I'd been surrounded by girls who couldn't deal with my monster of a cock. I wanted to feel... desirable and I figured a gay guy might think that way," Lip replies bluntly with a shrug.

"Well, you were fucking right. It's the only cock I jerk off to since then. Even if I watch porn, I think about your dick instead."

That almost makes him blush. Almost. He pushes Ian's legs apart so they can rub their cocks together and damn, that does feel good. Very different from the girls he's been with but good. "I don't think I'm gay for anyone else, it's just you, fyi."

"Good. 'Cause I'm not a faggot for anyone else, just you." Ian wraps his legs around Lip's waist and uses him for leverage to rock back as best he can.

"You're not?" Lip groans and bites along Ian's pale neck. "Look at yourself, what else would you be?"

The tease of pain makes him shudder and his voice turns helpless again. "F-fuck, more. More of that, _please_. I'm not like this for anyone else, they're the fags, but Jesus, Lip, I wanna go down for you."

That's really damn promising and Lip bites harder. He also grabs both of Ian's wrists and pins them over his head. "So answer my fucking question. Tell me what you usually are and I'll push you down from there."

Ian _moans_ and loses himself for a moment in the small, lasting ache from Lip's teeth. He swallows and stutters as he finds his way back to words. "I'm a top, an alpha, always in control. People pay me for the privilege of being allowed to suck my dick."

"Doesn't that make you a whore?" Lip pushes himself up, keeping Ian's hands down with one of his own and using the other to go after his nipples, pinching and twisting.

"Yes!" Ian cries out and arches upward into the pain. "Yes, yes, I'm a fucking whore. Use me like a faggot whore," he begs, hands curling into fists.

"Who would have known you'd be so fucking perfect..." Lip mutters, half to himself. He kisses Ian again, tongue fucking him, and pulls away the shorts. But only from his backside. "You see, faggot whores don't come with their dicks though. They come with their cunt."

"Lip! Jesus Christ." He rolls his hips, encouraging his brother to touch him more. Grinning, "You know it's still gay no matter what you call it, right?"

Smirking, Lip suddenly grabs his brother's whole body and flips him around, shorts still half on, ass in the air, face in the mattress. "I'm actually not so sure about that. With the way you're throwing yourself at me, I'd call you a bitch in heat."

Ian moans and wiggles his ass, all pale and perfect. "Well which is it, big brother? Am I a bitch in heat, or am I just a needy faggot who needs his cunt stuffed?"

"Who says it has to be either or?" Lip can't resist, he slaps that gorgeous ass hard. "Doesn't matter if I'm going to breed you or wreck your hole just for fun, you'll have my seed running down your leg later."

His skin reddens, the impact showing so much more than it would on anyone else, and Ian whimpers with want for more. "Promises, promises. So far you're all talk, Gallagher."

"Yeah? Okay, fine, how about I show you how fucking gay you make me little brother." Lip slaps his ass again but then starts kissing the cheeks. Breathing into the crack. Licking over Ian's hole.

This time he groans, low and throaty and almost unburdening. His spine arches with the pleasure and he grips the sheets hard. "Fuck yes! Holy fuck, Lip, that's so good."

With a very satisfied grin, Lip just keeps going, holding Ian in place and eating him out like a pro until his jaw hurts.

It doesn't take long before Ian is squirming and fighting Lip's grip just from how uncontrollably needy and responsive his body is. He turns into a panting, moaning mess at the same rate his hole opens up and becomes completely pliable. He can't even focus enough to beg anymore, just take what he's given, but his body speaks volumes.

Lip pulls away with a slick sound and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. "Yeah, I knew you'd like that. Big brother eating out your ass so you can take his cock." He bends down to grab some lube from underneath the bed. "Tell me you've been a smart boy and I really don't have to use a condom."

"I've been smart. I've been smart, I swear. Please, I- I can't, I need to feel you bare, Lip. I've been over this in my head a thousand times, I need it bare." He's borderline pleading and hard enough his cock is starting to bead with precum.

Two fingers with a lot of lube push into Ian's entrance. "Promise me, you little slut. Promise me it'll stay that way or I will never fuck you again."

His fingers and toes curl when his body reflexively tenses at the intrusion and a shiver runs down his spine. "Jesus, fuck! Oh my _god_ , that's weird." Ian clears his throat and tries to stay focused, he was given an order. "I promise, it'll stay that way. I'll be smart, keep it so you can fuck me bare every time."

Lip takes it slow, spreading the lube and looking for Ian's sweet spot. "You wanted this to be the best fuck of your life, am I right?" His free hand strokes Ian's ass again.

"Y-yeah, yeah, it's gonna be. Gonna be the best fuck of my life, I know it will be. Because it's you." He exhales slowly and tries to get himself to just relax, let his brother work his magic. "It feels really fucking good, but it's so weird. I've never been fingered before. Not even by me."

"Never?" Lip is honestly surprised. "Well in that case..." _There!_

He gasps and tenses. "Fuck! Yes, there, there! Fucking fuck, Lip!"

Grinning, Lip keeps rubbing over the same spot over and over. "Anyone ever told you what a beautiful slut you are?"

"Constantly," he says with a breathy chuckle, grinning. "None of 'em ever had quite this perspective though."

He pulls his hand away but only for a moment to add more lube and then return with three fingers. "Maybe I shouldn't be too good or you'll turn into a _real_ faggot, craving it all the time."

The third finger makes him moan and his eyes flutter shut. "Oh please, this is you, Phillip Gallagher. You could half-ass it and I'll still get hooked."

Yeah, Ian really knows him and knows what to say to get him hooked as well. Lip can feel his own cock throbbing at his brother's sounds and grabs his length to calm himself down. "And what happens if I'm the one who gets hooked?"

"Then we'll be fucking like rabbits. Seems like a pretty sweet setup." Ian starts to rock on Lip's hand, fucking himself open like the eager faggot he is.

Lip groans at the sight but he bends forward and kisses Ian's neck while whispering. "And what about Mickey?"

He's losing all ability to think, especially with the new sensuality. "Wh? What about him? I'm ready, I'm fucking ready, please."

Lip licks over Ian's spine and slicks up his cock. "You're not but you're lust-drunk enough for this to be good anyway."

"Your tongue, God, I think I'm hooked on that already. Please, Lip, fuck me. Fuck me like I've been dreaming about for years. Fuck me better and harder than you've ever fucked your girls."

He pushes the tip of his cock against Ian's virgin hole. "Of course I will, you're my baby brother. You matter more than all of them together." And with the wrongness of what they're doing, he pushes in.

Ian needs to hear he matters more than anyone just the same as Lip needs to hear he's better than anyone. He grips the sheets hard and braces himself with that slick flesh pushed against his entrance, exhaling slowly to stay relaxed. His hole gives easily, opening up to Lip's enormous cock thanks to what a desperate, needy faggot Lip is turning him into.

"Fuck, that's it, that's good..." Now it's Lip's turn to feel brainless. Ian is tight, hot and perfect. "God Ian, don't move." He's way too close.

"Holyfuckholyfuckholyfuck," he chants, shocked and lost in the feeling. "You're _inside_ me. Lip, oh my **God** , you're inside me, you're fucking me. I didn't think that was ever going to happen, didn't think I was ever gonna get fucked, had to be you."

It takes him several long deep breaths before he can start to move. But damn, the fact that he can push all of his cock inside of Ian... "You're better than the girls. You can take my whole dick. Fuck Ian, I'm going to ream your ass wide open, baby."

He's moaning like a whore in no time with that long slide and the pressure from that huge ridge tugging against his rim. "Take me. Take me, however you want me. My faggot cunt is all yours, just don't fucking stop, please!"

Of course now Lip has to push it. He slowly pushes all the way inside and then just stops, grinning like a mad man. "Fuck you, Ian, you're my bitch now and I'll stop whenever I want."

"Lip, come on," he whines, then struggles to rock on his dick, get more friction. His own cock is drooling now, red-hard and aching.

Roughly, Lip grabs both of Ian's arms and pulls them behind his back. "You wanna get fucked, huh? You wanna get fucked by me? Then you better stop being such a fucking idiot. I won't put my dick into your ass if you don't take care of yourself, are we clear?"

He whines helplessly and nods. "Yes, yes! I'll take care of myself, just fuck me, keep fucking me, please. I've never felt this good, please Lip, I'll do anything, I need this!"

He rolls his hips. "Promise."

"I promise! I promise, please," it's almost a sob that time. He _needs_ Lip, desperately and always, and finally it's being given an outlet.

Lip growls and with Ian's arms as leverage he starts to fuck him properly. Hard, deep and with all the recklessness he could never let out with the girls in his life.

Ian screams out, "Yes!" And does his best to just take it like a good fuck doll. "F-faggot," he stutters, "Faggot, I'm a faggot. Never needed to stick my dick in something as bad as I need this. Jesus fuck, Lip!"

"You're really going to turn me gay, Ian. Fuck, that fag cunt of yours is the best hole I've ever had." He's so incredibly tight and swallowing up his entire cock. "You're going to cum from my dick and nothing else, you hear me?"

He chants "Yes," over and over, thought pretty much out the window with the pounding he's taking. His greatest fantasy is coming true, that alone goes a long fucking way, and Lip's dick is easily making up the rest of the distance. He's panting and grunting and moaning loud enough for the whole house to hear. "Cum inside, inside, please. Gotta drip down my leg, please, you said."

"I'll fill you up, don't worry." Lip keeps his voice a little lower, mostly because he needs his breath for the fucking he's giving. "I'm really damn close so you better lose it, soon, bitch boy."

 _Bitch boy_ elicits a special moan and a reflexive tightening of Ian's hole. "M-more, talk, Lip. You're so fucking hot when you say shit like that!"

"You mean when I talk dirty to you? Oh come on, you're a filthy whore, I'm not telling you anything new, am I?" He pants. "Your ass is sucking me right in, like nine inches are nothing. I bet one day, you'll train to be able to shove your own fist in there because you're going to be so fucking desperate."

Oh yeah, degrading him definitely does it. "Filthy whore, milking your cock. Breed me, breed your faggot bitch, breed me until it takes, even if I scream and cry and fight, just take my whore cunt!" He rocks his hips frantically, even with the awkward way he's being held, and half a second later he's crying out and shooting his massive load all over the bed. His hole is fluttering and clenching like crazy as Ian empties, from a violent pulse fading into dribbling out every last drop his balls have.

Lip is right there with him, unable to take the incredible feeling of Ian's tightening body any longer. And he comes like a horse, his disappointing girlfriends having him saved up quite the load. "Fuck, Ian!"

Ian has heard people can feel it, but actually experiencing it is totally different. He shivers when he realizes the sensation of slick coating his walls and moans softly. It takes him a long moment of simply panting and basking before he can find words again. "Holy fuck, I'm full of cum. You, you bred me, you fucking bred me, Lip. I've never fucking felt this good."

Carefully, Lip pulls out and groans. "Your ass really feels amazing." Breathless, he sinks backwards onto the bed. "God, I wish I could make one of those insufficient gay fools lick you clean now. Just to make them understand that they're not worthy." _Especially if they fucking hurt you._

Ian shifts enough to be able to look at his brother. "Is it amazing enough that you're hooked?"

That question makes him chuckle softly. "Why, you got your first time with me, what more could you want?" Lip teases him.

He arches an eyebrow and licks his lips, because two can play at the teasing game. Ian reaches back and rubs a finger over his hole, toying with the bit of cum starting to show itself. "I meant what I said, asshole. You're you, so of course I'm hooked, but what about you?"

It looks obscene in the most amazing way and Lip swallows. "Yeah... maybe you got me there." He absently strokes over his spent cock. "Not that I'd give up pussy for this but you were really damn close."

Ian's expression turns dangerous for half a second before he tucks it away and sits up. He shrugs and speaks super casually. "And not that I'd give up my boyfriend for this, but yeah, damn close."

Lip watches his brother carefully, running a hand through his hair. "I mean, you weren't planning on that, right? You and Mickey, you guys are solidly a thing."

"Planning on that?" Ian laughs and shakes his head. "Lip, when's the last time I've struck you as someone with a _plan_?"

"Fair enough." He scoffs and gets up. "I'm not going to tell anyone about this and neither are you. But as long as you keep your promises, we can do this again."

He watches Lip get up and suddenly feels his chest going tight. "Wait, where are you going? Are you leaving already?"

"Uhm, I don't know, I figured this was over. Grab a shower, a drink, a smoke, something along those lines. Why? Do you want me to stick around for something?" He pulls up his jeans and closes them even though he's naked otherwise.

"I..." He keeps his eyes on his big brother for a long moment, a twist of fear and self-loathing in his expression, and then shakes his head. "Not if there's nothing you want to stick around for."

But it's that gaze alone that makes Lip change his mind and he returns to the bed, stroking Ian's cheek. "I thought you just wanted my cock and my ego, not really me," he says softly. "You okay with cuddling, big bad gay top?"

He sets his hand over Lip's and swallows nervously. "It's always been about you."

Lip pulls Ian down into his arms so they can lay on the bed together. "I guess this makes me worse than Frank, in a way."

"What? How?" Despite the indigence in his voice, he's wrapping around Lip in a heartbeat.

"Incest isn't exactly high on this societies to-do list and because I'm the older brother here, this makes it my fault." He shrugs and starts drawing connections between the freckles on Ian's thigh.

"I'm 17, you're not responsible for me and you haven't been for a long time. Quit giving a fuck what other people would think and just enjoy this with me. Please."

Lip chuckles. "Don't you feel bad at all? Cheating on Mick and all that?"

"With anyone else, it never would've happened. So I guess I just..." Ian shrugs. "I try not to let myself feel bad about getting the things I need."


End file.
